


When Allies are Made

by miumi15



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: Royalty from a far away country at war with itself comes to Konoha with a strange request. This request changes konoha's  usually orthadox way of doing things.





	1. Mathilda Charas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own take on naruto with an oc added in. Im not sure if shes really mary sue or not but i honestly dont care if she is. This story follows the main storyline from ch. 1 of the manga and I'll see later if i want to put in any of the filler episodes. (Do people still put in that disclaimer that you don't own the main franchise or whatever? Well i don't own naruto, if that is needed)

The sound of beating drums echoed off the graffitied mountain walls, and throughout the hidden leaf forest. A troupe of multicolored masked individuals stopped at the entrance of the hidden leaf village. They wore no headband nor any form of insignia that told of their homeland. There were drummers, there were backpackers, there were guards, and at the center of it all was two heavily decorated individuals. The taller individual was masculine and had a demeanor that threatened all that looked his way. His mask was that of a screaming reptile consisting of yellow skin and green spots. His robes were red and adorned by silver spikes that grouped at his shoulders and continued down single file to his elbow.  
The smaller, more childlike individual wore a heavily jewel embedded attire, their robes were covered in a red orange wrap that came to their waist, gold tassels dropped an inch off the ends of the wrap. Yet neither the strange cloak nor the white and coral colored robes underneath were the most eye catching. No, instead what drew most of the hidden leaf’s attention was this person mask and golden crown spiking outwards from it, with bright baby blue hair curling out from the left and right to perfectly frame the dragon like features etched into the mask. A white lace covered the small person’s eyes preventing any further investigation of the child. The crown’s golden spikes caught a ray of bright sunlight which briefly blinded a group of onlookers.  
As strangely as they arrived, they were strangely gone after the gleam of the crown.  
An immediate wave of shock and awe rode across the gathered crowds. Chunin shortly arrived and calmed the anxious crowds. Simply explaining the visitation of royalty. 

********************************

The young child looked through her annoying white lace for any sign of movement in front of her. She had been waiting for nearly an hour to be seen by the hokage. Her bright troupe of drummers and guardsmen had parted from her the moment they entered the tower, only the yellow masked man stayed with her now. She was growing border by the minute, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and fall asleep there on the floor. Before temptation took her, the door was slammed open.  
“You’re not leaving my side till that mess is gone, am I understood!? You’re lucky the hokage was so easy on you and simply asked you wash that obstruction away!” a man with a scar across his nose came stomping out of the office with a small blonde child’s ear fiercely pinched between thumb and index. He let go before he nearly bumped into the masked child in front him. “ M-my apologies! Please excuse us!” the man bowed.  
“Who the heck are these gu- Ow!!!” the man was pulling the boy away by his ear once more.  
“Your highness please pay attention,” the man with the yellow mask called to her. He was already in the office waiting for her to join his side. She briskly walked forward and joined the man's side and bowed to the man sitting in front of her. “Allow me to introduce her majesty, Princess Mathilda Charas of the Scaled mountains. I am Cristobal, her majesty’s faithful attendant. ”  
“The village konohagakure welcomes you. Please be seated.” the elderly man asked and the two graciously took the offer. The girl’s gaze trailed across the office and stopped at the large window behind the hokage that displayed a great view of Konoha. “Foreign royalty does not usually visit within such short notice so please state your business.”  
“Her majesty has come with great emergency and a request from the king and queen themselves. Hokage-sama our quiet kingdom has been invaded and any return of her majesty to her throne may prove fatal.”  
“Allow me stop you there, the village of Konoha is uninterested in fighting in other countries wars. We are in a time of peace and prosperity and wish not to destroy it.” The hokage pulled his cloaked hat a little lower over his eyes.  
Cristobal’s fists clenched slightly around the arms of his chair and the princess tensed slightly. “This is not what we ask of you, what we ask a bit more unorthodox but may bring our countries closer in alliance. The King and Queen have already fled in fear and are currently in safe hiding. But the princess was not allowed such privileges. You see her majesty, is considered a god amongst our people. Yet she has not proven herself as such. What we ask is that Konoha protect our jewel and help it grow.”  
The hokages stern face that was usually trained to convey no emotion broke into shock. “P-pardon?”  
“If you would allow her to prove her merritt I promise you Konoha would not regret the addition of her majesty in their shinobi ranks.” The man sat up straighter, beads of sweat lining his hairline.  
“S-shinobi ranks?”  
“Mathilda you may use it,” the young girl stood up and took out two large flowers with chunky stems that were wrapped in cloth. The hokage took no action but watched on with confusion.  
“Please forgive me for the surprise,” she said and before the older man could retort the flowers opened to a second orange flower which also blossomed releasing a blazing dragon the set entire hokage office bursting into flames including the chairs they sat in. The hokage could feel the heat of the fire but could feel no burn or injury. “I can control this and more, fire, water, air, earth, plants, lightning, and when I'm strong enough time and life itself.”  
“E-ENOUGH!” The hokage boomed, and immediately the fire dissipated and the flowers closed. The office showed no sign of destruction or that anything had even occurred.  
“Hokage-sama!” A guard burst into sights set on the princess. The princess immediately sat down and looked at how interesting her shoes were.  
The Hokage was still in much shock and could stare at his desk, but he raised a hand to the guard to wave him off. The guard took a glance around the office again and walked out the room. Once the door was closed the hokage began to speak, “....if you wield such a power how can you not rage war yourself on the offending party.”  
“The offending party is the former prince of the mountains, her majesty’s older brother Amir Charas. He has surpassed all understanding of our people’s Kekkei Genkai. Our people cannot use our gifts to kill others, we will die ourselves, yet the former prince has found a way to do so. Luckily he does not possess the same gift as our majesty who wields any gift. Our people are given a single kekkei genkai focused on a single element, his being lightning. He now searches for the whereabouts of his sister to either destroy or recruit her, neither motive is known. Since our princess is not lethal we ask that you take her and make her so.” Cristobal and the princess got out of their chairs and kneeled before the hokage's desk, “we beg of you. She already knows the shinobi basics all she needs now is the guiding hand of experienced leaders willing to educate her. And when she has been placed upon the throne once more our two countries will form an alliance like no other.”  
“why not ask a single shinobi tutor?” the hokage asked.  
“She still requires the protection from those who would seek to use her power for the worst.”  
The hokage let out a tired sigh, “Say Konoha accepts, our most recent shinobi class has just graduated. She will have to wait another year before becoming a full fledged genin.”  
Cristobal rose to his feet and began to walk away. “We do not have that time, she has already proven herself passed the abilities of a student. Perhaps Sunagakure will be more speedy with their process. Come your majesty.”  
The Princess did not rise from her kneeling position, instead she removed her mask and stared into the Hokage’s eye with bright orange ones, “Hokage-sama we are desperate and there is no telling that the other countries will not use me for ulterior motives. Konoha has proven time again and again to be trustworthy and good hearted.”  
The Hokage said nothing and Cristobal called to Mathilda once more. The princess did not budge nor look away from the hokage. The corner of the hokage’s mouth lifted upwards in a gentle smile. “I can tell you have a burning fire within you and it's not just because of the fact that you burned my entire office.” He let a hearty laugh, the princess’ eyes began to shine with hope. The Hokage let out another tired sigh, “Konoha accepts your request and will accommodate the princess with a fitting mentor. However there is one condition. The princess must relinquish all diplomatic benefits and immunities, and will henceforth accept to be treated as a citizen of the Hidden Leaf village.”  
Before Cristobal could let a single word Mathilda beamed and graciously said, “I accept!”


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiddos get aqauinted

The Princess had been escorted out to have paperwork and accommodations all sorted out. Cristobal stayed behind to discuss security matters with the Hokage such as keeping her background secretive.   
“One more thing,” the hokage inquired, “how does konoha know you wont come back and use her to destroy us after she is as ‘godlike’ as you describe.”   
Cristobal smirked, “as previously mentioned before. Our people can not use our kekkei genkai to kill. But for further security of the people around us, each of our people is given a gift and a curse, as someone have it, at birth.” At this he pulled out his mask once more. “There masks are like our collar and leash…. You are certain nobody can hear us?”  
“I would sense anyone nearby if there was.” the hokage responded.  
Cristobal gave a reassured nod and continued, “these masks null our gifts when placed on us by another. We cannot remove them once applied, unless another individual were to remove them.”  
The hokage reached out his had as gesture for the man to allow him see the mask. Once he had the mask, the Hokage could see a powerful sealing jutsu inscribed in the back. “I see, how… thorough. If you are true to what you say, why give me all your weaknesses, why leave yourself and your princess so vulnerable. How do you know Konoha will not turn on you?”  
Cristobal took the mask back and solemnly starred at it. “At this point we have no hope other than this, we are imprisoned either way, we came to Konoha because it is revered as kindhearted and ethical in helping others.”  
“...I see. Well then Konoha has much to provide as well as look forward to our new alliance.” The two men smiled at one another.

After all was discussed Cristobal stood to leave, “I will be taking my leave from here. The King and Queen request me to their side once more.”  
“You will not watch over her?”  
“My job was to deliver her safely, from here on out it is her job to protect herself. The King and Queen will need my assistance to keep the traitors at bay.” Cristobal placed his mask back on and turned to exit.   
“And when should she return?”  
“When she feels ready to do so, trust her judgment. Scales owes Konoha a large debt, we look forward to the day we pay it off.” He paused mid step, “as a tip, what she lacks in motivation she makes up for with compassion and effort for others. I wish Konoha well.”  
After the man was gone the Third let out a tired sigh, “what have I agreed to?”

**********************************

Later that night Mathilda sat at her new table with Cristobal for one last meal together. “Please keep yourself safe and far away from Amir’s men. And when you get to the land of Samurai check to see if you were followed or not. Make sure Mother doesn’t overplan and that father doesn't underplan, tell the twins to keep out of the way. Remember to feed your-”

Cristobal let out a loud laugh, “Mathilda it's my job to worry about you, not the other way around.” Mathilda got up and embraced her instructor. He returned the embrace and placed on his tearful student’s head. “Work on you summon, communicate with you summon as often as possible, make friends, make allies, make a good example of your country. Come back a hero, and take your place as-”  
“A Queen,” she laughed.  
“A leader. Mathilda please be deserving of yourself before we deserve you.” Mathilda nodded solemnly. They finished the meal and Cristobal took his leave. Mathilda did not sleep that night instead she shed a few tears to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the academy students were to be assigned to their new Jonin teachers but Mathilda was to wait just a bit longer for her placement. She waited in her apartment rather than school and paced back and forth rather than exploring the village or even the complex. She began twirling her hair or biting her lip thinking the worst outcome such as Konoha deciding she was unteachable and sending her away to fend for herself or travel the woods by herself.   
A small voice in her head told her to calm herself and rationalize what was happening. She tried to listen to the voice but to no avail and picked at the cuticles around her nails to the point they started beading blood. The day was nearly over when a man in an anbu mask appeared at her window making her scream and jump behind a nearby chair.  
“Mathilda Charas, the Hokage has assigned you to team 7, Team 7 has been assigned Kakashi Hatake as their jonin lead. Team 7 already has 3 students, but Hatake has agreed to take on an extra student.”  
“oh good.” Mathilda was trying to appear as at ease as possible but her shaking legs and twiddling fingers were proving otherwise.   
“The Hokage has informed your instructor on the importance of keeping your, nobility, classified. He would also like that you reciprocate the same action.”  
“O-of course. When do I meet my new team?” She smiled.  
“Their meetings should already be underway, if you hurry to the school now, you may catch them at the end of their introductions. Good luck,” and the man deserved in a poof of smoke.   
“SHIT!” She yelled, grabbed her bag, and leaped out the same window towards the school.

********************************************

At the Academy Team 7 was finally introduced to their teacher after he was hours late. Naruto, the dreaming hokage-to-be, Sakura, the romantic, and Sasuke, the avenger. Not very outstanding was Kakashi’s conclusion. There wasn't really too interesting, Naruto had high high dreams and the passion to go through but no self control, Sakura had all the smarts but no real aim other than her preteen crush, and sasuke was simply blinded by rage.  
“Now that your introductions are out of the way, the academy had decided to give team 7 a special surprise.” Kakashi said cooly.  
“SURPRISE!? Truly they have seen that we deserve more than regular genin treatment.” Naruto boasted.   
“Sensei, what kind of surprise?” Sakura asked.  
“Why it's here now,” kakashi said before being interrupted by a body slamming and rolling across the academy rooftop.  
With very little grace Mathilda stood to her feet, “sorry I’m so late!”  
“You’re not, you’re just on time. We just finished introductions, mind introducing yourself? Name and basic things likes, dislikes, and goals.” Kakashi said.  
“oh uhhh, just like that hunh. My name is Mathilda Charas. I like gardening, corn, and sitting in forests. I dislike….” she took a pause to think things out. “I dislike hatred and people who try to take advantage of those weaker than them.”  
“hm, and your goals?”   
Mathilda began blushing, she actually didn’t know how to provide a believable story that didn't relate back to her homeland,“oh wow, I've been talking nonstop. Who are these guys?” Mathilda walked up to three other children sitting on the steps in front of her.   
“uh, sensei?” the girl with pink hair spoke up leaning away from the blue haired girl.   
“Mathilda, your fellow students have already spoken on their goals, it would be rude not to include your own.” the three other students glared at him at that response.   
The blue haired girl looked embarrassingly at her feet, “Um my-my goal is kind of endgame, I-I I wanna quit being a shinobi and um raise my own farm. With lots of corn.” The students looked at her with confusion.  
“Why the hell are you a shinobi?” The kid with spiky black hair said angrily.  
“I can't be a peaceful farmer if their angry shinobi ruining my crops.” the blue haired girl started twiddling her fingers. ‘please work please work,’ she was begging to any higher entity.  
Kakashi was deadpanning at Mathilda, ‘was that honestly the best lie you could come up with?’ he thought. “That's understandable, I have a similar goal of retiring and living at a hot springs.” Kakashi nodded. “Now that we’re acquainted let's dis-”  
“Sensei!” The blonde child rose his hand and shouted.   
“Yes Naruto?”  
“Who is this new girl?”   
“This is your new team member, she’s been transferred from far away so the hokage has allowed for some accommodations to be made.” The three were taken aback.  
“I see, I see.” Naruto said knowingly but honestly didn't know the rules behind teams.  
“That can't be true! Genin teams can only be three!” the pink haired girl argued.  
“Sometimes things are unorthodox.” Kakashi shrugged. The three looked annoyed at that answer.  
“Tt.” The black haired boy grumbled at the addition of another teammate.  
“I will work my hardest to not be a drag on the team.” Mathilda bowed.  
“Don't worry I’ll make sure you wont, which brings us to our first duties. Tomorrow we start our five man team of shinobi.” Kakashi’s quarter of a face got a little more serious.  
“Cool! What will be our duties?” Naruto exclaimed.  
“We’ll be doing survival training.”  
“Why will be doing survival training? We already did that at the academy,” The pink girl asked. Kakashi started started chuckling to himself, the students were no longer comfortable.   
“Why are you laughing?” the girl asked asked.  
“You wont like the answer.” The students stayed silent ready for their teachers answer.  
“The training is an exam with a 66% chance of failure. Out of the 27 students only 9 will pass, not to mention our team is a little, large no? Sakura’s right, maybe this is a little too unorthodox. The weakest link WILL be sent back to the academy. ” The young shinobi started sweating. Mathilda started questioning on whether or not she should just leave and look for help elsewhere.  
“Hahaha! See, look at you guys! You’re freaking out!”   
“But we worked so hard! We already passed the test to become genin!” Naruto yelled.  
“Oh that, that was only to choose who has the chance of becoming a genin. Anyways go home, get some rest, we’ll meet at the training ground. Also don't eat breakfast, we’ll be training so hard you’ll puke. Here's your syllabus detailing your assignment tomorrow. Later!” With that Kakashi left.   
The students were left to alone to wallow in their fears. Mathilda felt like she was going to break down so she quickly said goodbye without asking for further introductions. She spent the rest of the night trying not puke from the shear stress.   
‘You’ll do fine, I know you can do it.’ Her little self confidence told her.   
“But what if I don't my people will suffer because of my weakness,” it took awhile, but after some green tea Mathilda finally got to sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll get better introductions next chapter


End file.
